


We'll Play Our Air Guitars

by cashewdani



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: F/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Why aren't you even considering going to the prom?" Her mother asks. "I think it would be fun."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Play Our Air Guitars

"Why aren't you even considering going to the prom?" Her mother asks. "I think it would be fun."

"Because it's not going to be fun, and I have no one to go with. We've gone over this."

"Well why don't you ask Nick?" This is the reason that Lindsay kept pawning dish duty off on Sam, because she can't handle being trapped in the kitchen with these kind of questions.

"I think Nick is probably going with Sara,"Lindsay says while drying a glass.

"Oh, your father told me that Nick and Sara weren't dating any more."

"How on earth does Dad know that?" I mean, they're not dating, that's been over for awhile, but still, her dad knows about it?

"Nick stopped by the store to pick up some lures for this fishing trip he's taking and they started talking. He might have also mentioned that Nick isn't taking anyone to prom."

"Mom, enough, okay? I know you care, but enough."

She passes Lindsay a frying pan. "I'm just making conversation."

\--

The next day at lunch, she has to bug Nick about it. "You told my dad about you and Sara and how you don't have a date to prom?"

"He asked."

"Yeah, but he's my dad." She is pulling tomatoes out of her sandwich. Her mom never remembers she doesn't want tomatoes.

"To you he's your dad."

"But to you he should still be an old man."

"Your dad's nice, Lindsay, you know this."

She feels like she's shooting daggers at him. "Oh, I do?"

"What does it matter if I talked to him?

"He's convinced my mom that you really want to go to prom and that I should go with you."

"Well, what would be so bad about that?"

"Nick, please tell me you're kidding."

"It could be fun!"

"That's exactly what my mom said, did she call you last night?"

"No! Of course not. But think about it. You, me, some formal wear. It'll be something to look back on when I'm training with the National Guard and you're off at school." Lindsay honestly doesn't even know what to say when she catches Daniel walking over to the table with three cups of tapioca pudding. "Desario, what would you think of me and Lindsay going to prom together?"

"I'd think you'd been dreaming about it for years," and Nick slugs him in the arm. "Did he finally get up the nerve to ask you?"

"My dad may have helped him with it."

"Andopolis, you're kidding me! Lindsay, please tell me you said no."

"I didn't say anything."

\--

She spends all of calculus thinking about prom. It has the potential to be one high school milestone that's not going to suck, and she knows it would make her parents happy which she's had trouble doing since the tour that they don't talk about anymore since talking about only that last year.

But she keeps picturing her and Nick there, together, in this way that she hadn't thought about them being together in a long time.

By the time she passes him on her way to Physics, she's made up her mind. They'll go. It'll be something to talk about with the girls in the dorm at the very least.

\--

When she opens the door and sees Nick standing there, there are honestly a few seconds that she doesn't recognize him. He's gotten a tux, which is shocking enough, but he's also shaved and cut his hair. Well not cut it, but had it shorn down into a military issue buzz cut. "Your curls!" she says, which is stupid, but her immediate response to the situation.

"Yeah, you like it?" He rubs his whole hand over the top of his head, and she wonders what it feels like. "I figured I might as well not look like a dirty hippie in the photos."

"It looks different, good different though."

"Well, you're beautiful, Linds. Really, you look gorgeous," and she manages to get out "Thank you" before her mother is running in the room and making them pose until she runs out of film.

\--

The music at prom is lame, and the food is barely edible, and they're the only ones of their friends who went, but she is having a fabulous time.

Sara definitely taught Nick to dance and he is twirling and dipping her all over the place and she can't stop laughing about it. She'd forgotten how tall he is, until she's swaying next to him when a slow song comes on. With his hand on the small of her back and her head on his chest, she lets herself like him in the way she's been denying for a really long time.

The prom is fun, even if she doesn't want her mother to be right.


End file.
